


Gdy Pada Nad Domem

by h_palmer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Imladris jest piękne, kind of, pogoda ma uczucia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_palmer/pseuds/h_palmer
Summary: Estel znów opuszcza dom. I znów pada. Tak jak za każdym innych razem kiedy przekraczał granice Imladris. Czyż ten raz czymś się różni?





	Gdy Pada Nad Domem

 

Znów padało. Tak jak za każdym razem gdy opuszczał Rivendell. Niebo płakało jakby nad jego stratą. A może adekwatniej byłoby powiedzieć, że to Lord Elrond płakał za opuszczającym go znowu synem.

 

 Ludzie mówili, że pan Imladris miał władzę nad pogodą w swoim królestwie , ale prawda jest inna. To nie Elf panował nad naturą w swoim kraju, ani natura ta nie panowała nad nim. Pogoda po prostu dostosowywała się do stanu emocjonalnego Elronda. Nie robiła tego jednak pod wpływem jakiejś magii, uroku rzuconego przez Elfa jak można by było pomyśleć. Nie, działo się tak dlatego iż Elrond był dobrym władcą , a siły natury miały niespotykane upodobanie do tego właśnie Elfa. To sama pogoda uznała go za godnego swej uwagi i postanowiła okazać to na swój własny sposób. I tak właśnie kiedy Pan Rivendell był szczęśliwy świeciło słonce,  a kiedy był przygnębiony padał deszcz. 

 

Aragorn nie od razu zrozumiał czemu przy każdym jego odjeździe niebo płakało. Kiedy, gdy pierwszy raz wyruszał w dalszą podróż, aby dołączyć do Strażników padał deszcz nie wziął tego do siebie. Ten fenomen zwrócił jego uwagę dopiero, gdy przy każdym kolejnym jego wyjeździe pogoda była taka sama jak za tamtym pierwszym razem. 

 

W końcu zapytał o to Gandalfa, który opuszczał w tamtym czasie  Imladris razem z Aragornem. Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się tylko do niego tajemniczo i zapalając swoją sławną fajkę ruszył dalej. Za żadne skarby nie chciał powiedzieć młodemu Dunedainowi nic godnego uwagi w tej sprawie.

 

 Po powrocie z tej podróży, Estel ku zdziwieniu mieszkańców elfickiej twierdzy zaszył się w bibliotece. Było to tym bardziej nieprawdopodobne zdarzenie, jako że powszechnie znana była niechęć Aragorna do siedzenia w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach. Przez tydzień nie opuszczał biblioteki na czas dłuższy niż potrzeba do skonsumowania posiłku. W ostatni dzień tego dziwnego tygodnia, zmartwiony Elrond znalazł swojego adoptowanego syna w bibliotece i wymusił na nim wyjaśnienia.

 

 -Pamiętam, że zawsze ci mówiłem, że powinieneś więcej czytać. I cieszy mnie to, że w końcu usłuchałeś mojej rady, ale to nie jest zachowanie podobne do ciebie Estel. Zaczynam się o ciebie martwić ion-nin.- Powiedział elficki Lord tamtego dnia. 

 

Aragorn nie miał więc innego wyboru jak zwierzyć Elrondowi co mu chodzi po głowie. Ojciec i jego syn odbyli długą rozmowę w gabinecie Pana Imladris, a nazajutrz Aragorn nie zajrzał do już biblioteki i wszystko wróciło do zwykłego porządku.

 

 Po dziś dzień Strażnik nie wie dlaczego nie zapytał Elronda o ten precedens w pierwszym miejscu. 

 

Wiatr powiał w kierunku czarnych włosów prawowitego króla Gondoru, nie zdziałał jednak nic jako, że jego czupryna była nasiąknięta wodą do tego stopnia, iż zwykły podmuch wiatru nie mógł jej ruszyć. Aragorn skierował wzrok w kierunku swojego ojca, który jak gdyby wyczuwając to spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. 

 

Lord Imladris stał w pełnym majestacie na schodach prowadzących do pałacu, przed deszczem chronił go elficki dach. Zaraz za nim widać było Glorfindla, Lindira oraz obu braci bliźniaków: Elladana i Elrohira. Wszyscy ci ludzi byli niezwykle ważni dla Aragorna.

 

 - Czas nam ruszać w podróż.- oznajmij znajomy głoś Gandalfa Szarego. Z ostatnim spojrzeniem w kierunku swojej rodziny Aragorn podążył za Drużyną Pierścienia opuszczając Imladris. 

 

Ze schodów pałacu można było usłyszeć cichy elficki głos oznajmiający - Nadzieja opuściła dom.-

 

 Elrond odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył po schodach w górę, do suchego środka pałacu, a wiatr poniósł jego prorocze słowa jeszcze przez dalekie mile, bo jak się później okazało to był ostatni raz kiedy Estel przekroczył granice swego domu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć (:  
> Cieszę się, że Cię tu widzę. Mam nadzięję, że moja praca chociaż trochę się Ci spodobała. Z jakiegoś nie do końca znanego mi powodu, ten twór powstał w późnych godzinach nocnych.
> 
> Jeśli chcesz zostaw komentarz, nie musisz jednak tego robić. Utwór nie był betowany, lecz zrobiłam wszystko co w mojej mocy by nie było w nim kardynalnych błędów.


End file.
